The Day They'd Been Apart
by bucktooth22
Summary: Derek wants to keep their relationship a secret but Stiles can't handle their hidden romance anymore and breaks up with Derek. When Scott finds out they have to make a decision. Sterek Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles flipped open his phone, quite excited and wanting to have happy alpha time with his boyfriend after finding an online gay Kama Sutra. Unfortunately, in his rush to text Derek who was in his phone as Cousin Miguel he accidentally texted Scott who was in his phone as Couch Gremlin. In Stiles's defense, they both started with 'cou' but aside from that, he had sent Scott a very awkward text. And, because it was Stiles, Scott texted back immediately. Scott was, naturally, quite confused, asking when Stiles had decided to take their friendship farther than Scott was comfortable with. Scott also apologized, saying he had a girlfriend and would murder Stiles if he were to accept the offer to take their relationship to 'the next level'. Stiles, quickly as his thumbs could type, responded to Scott saying he had meant to send the message to someone else before texting Derek to come over in frantic all caps with five exclamation marks. Derek, needing no further instruction was outside Stiles's bedroom window in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, all business, as he sniffed for danger.

"Please don't kill me?" Stiles wined as he slumped down on his bed.

"Stiles." Derek snarled. "What did you do?"

"I meant to send it to you." Stiles said as he handed Derek his phone with his conversation with Scott open. Derek didn't give the phone back for a long time, simply staring at the screen, not even blinking when Stiles got a new text.

"Scott wants to know who your boyfriend is." Derek growled at last, handing Stiles his phone back. Stiles said nothing and couldn't meet Derek's eyes. "Lie." Derek growled as Stiles's phone began to ring. Stiles stared at its buzzing little form without moving.

"Cant I just never talk to him again?" Stiles asked at last as the phone stopped ringing.

"Pick up the phone." Derek growled as the ringing resumed.

"Why do we have to hide? They won't care." Stiles looked pleadingly at Derek. He hated having to hide what he had with the werewolf. He hated having to scrub in the shower until the scent of what they'd done was untraceable to a werewolf nose, lying constantly so the others wouldn't become suspicious.

"Because the pack isn't ready for it." Derek huffed, their seemingly never ending argument resparked. Stiles picked up his phone to see five missed calls from Scott before it began ringing again. Stiles was angry. He felt like a dirty mistress Derek was constantly trying to hide. He felt like Derek didn't really want to date him, he just wanted to get off every once in a while. But then as the anger subsided in him, Stiles just felt overwhelmingly sad.

"No more." Stiles said looking at Derek and willing the tears not to fall yet.

"What?' Derek asked, confused.

"I can't take it anymore. All the hiding. All the lying. I can't." Stiles was having trouble breathing and he wasn't sure yet if it was a panic attack or just the lump in his throat from the impending tears.

"Stiles-" Derek tried to reason with his boyfriend but Stiles was not having it.

"Get out." Stiles said abruptly. "Just please, go."

"Call me when you calm down." Derek said as he moved towards the window.

"No. I'm breaking up with you." Stiles said clearing up the misunderstanding. Derek had clearly not gotten the message.

"Don't do this." Derek asked, now he too was panicking.

"Get out!" Stiles was trying not to shriek and cry and punch things at random. Derek, seeing Stiles's verging outburst, left from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

The next day Stiles skipped school in the hopes of escaping everyone. It was quite unfortunate that werewolf best friends can climb in second story windows dad left open when their knocks on the front door are not answered. So Scott found Stiles sobbing on the couch with a half-eaten pint of ice cream. "Ice cream?" Scott asked as he wrinkled his nose and sat down next to his friend.

"I had a panic attack so I cried a lot and then started eating ice cream to drown my sorrows. Then I realized that all the chocolate in this ice cream will give me total acne so I ate more to cope with how hideous I'll become. I'll probably be super fat by tomorrow and all pimply and disgusting." Stiles mumbled as he shoveled another hulking spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Well I would ask what happened but why the way you're avoiding me I guess you're not gunna tell." Scott said as he went to the Stilinski kitchen and got himself a spoon. Stiles smiled; glad he had such an awesome friend and shared his ice cream with his canine brother.

"I was with him last night and he didn't want anyone to know we were together and I felt...dirty. Like he didn't really want me. He just wanted my sexy body." Stiles said, making sure not to make it blatantly obvious.

"He sounds like a pig." Scott said frowning.

"Maybe that's why I'm eating this. To get back at him, making this," Stiles motioned to his body and did a bit of squirming that was sexy in Stiles's mind, "undesirable."

"Seems like a bad plan but whatever." Scott shrugged.

"I have other plans." Stiles smiled darkly. "Far more evil than ice cream."

"Anything I can help with?" Scott offered.

"Can you make sure all the windows are closed upstairs? And locked and the curtains are closed?" Stiles asked putting on his innocent face.

"No problem." Scott said grinning and heading upstairs. The boys left their spoons and the remaining ice cream on the coffee table as Stiles checked the first floor windows. When that was done, and he was wondering what was taking Scott so long, he went upstairs, to find his best friend in his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked casually.

"Derek?" Scott growled.

"W-what?" Stiles stammered.

"Derek is your boyfriend?" Scott growled. "Your boyfriend the pig?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Stiles murmured, shrinking under Scott's and-you-didn't-tell-me face. Before anything else could be said Scott had gone to beat up Derek for breaking Stiles's heart. Stiles closed and locked the window behind Scott but before he could even close the windows, Derek was there, all fury.

"You told Scott?" He shouted. Stiles, not wanting to deal with that, shut the curtains and returned to his ice cream.

When the Sheriff returned home that night he was quite surprised to find, not only the door locked, but all the windows locked and curtains closed. When he saw Stiles asleep on the couch with an empty thing of ice cream, he chalked it up to a horror movie. He figured Stiles had watched a horror movie, gotten scared and barricaded the house. The ice cream was his movie watching snack. So he simply put a blanket over his son and went to open some windows. It was quite stuffy and hot on the warm spring day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke to total darkness. He stood up and nearly jumped out of his skin as the spoon and empty ice cream carton hit the floor. He sighed, scooped them up and put them in the kitchen before heading up to the bathroom where he took a long hot, soothing shower, brushed his teeth, and then looked at his face in the mirror. "Why can't he like me like I want him to like me?" Stiles murmured to his doleful reflection. When no response came, he walked to his bedroom in total darkness where he slipped in bed, not caring that his sheets would get wet or that he was naked. He was safe from any late night attentions because he had closed all the windows. That being said, he was definitely not expecting someone to slip into bed with him. "Um...wrong room." Stiles whimpered, hoping it wasn't a serial killer.

"Sh." Derek's grumble was gentle as his arms laced their way around the smaller boy.

"No." Stiles's anger was going to cut like a knife. "No Derek. Get out." Stiles tried to pull away but Derek held the naked body firmly against his own.

"You're going to wake your father." Derek growled as he out his hand firmly against Stiles's lower abdomen, keeping him from squirming.

"Get off me or I'll scream." Stiles warned. Derek's lips latched to Stiles's wet neck making the boy moan.

"I missed you." Derek murmured between hickeys as he left a trail down Stiles's neck.

"S-stop. Don't." Stiles huffed as he pressed back against Derek.

"I told the others. About us. That you are mine." Derek whispered against Stiles's abused neck.

"Y-you did?" Stiles asked.

"I was just worried they'd think differently of me. Scott definitely does." Derek frowned.

"He should. The way you treated me." Stiles said.

"It won't happen again." Derek said reassuringly stroking Stiles's side.

"Better not or I'll sic Scotty on you." Stiles grinned.

"I meant to ask, why is Scott in your phone as Couch Gremlin?" Derek asked.

"Because when he borrows my socks he never gives them back." Stiles shrugged. Derek sighed; he had missed Stiles in the day they'd been apart.

"Wanna try some things from the kamasutra?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded eagerly before thinking of the hottest ones.


End file.
